scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bonjour, Monsieur Scooby
|previousepisode = Ghost in the Library |nextepisode = Flaming Hot! }} Bonjour, Monsieur Scooby is the third episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise The gang goes to France to see Velma's old friend Carte! She seems to be having a problem. Gargoyles have been in her nightmares for weeks. But when the gargoyles attack, Carte becomes afraid Plot It's bright night. Lights light up the dark streets of Paris. The moon is full and bright. The city is filled with joy. The Eiffel Tower however seems to spread fear. People who walk near it quickly walk away from it as if it were some sort of dragon. And inside a small cabin a woman sleeps in her bed. She seems to be afraid. Then she opens her eyes and looks around. Her house seems like it is cleaned every day. Not one thing is out of place. She walks down the stairs and hears footsteps. The woman opens a trapdoor and hops down. She finds herself in a room with a computer. She starts to send somebody an email. It says: Help Velma, there are gargoyles in my house, come right away, from Carte! Then she sends the email and walks back to her room. Suddenly, Carte jumps out of bed as she hears a large bang. Carte rushes outside and runs over to the Eiffel Tower. She whirls around and around. Then she looks up and sees a gargoyle. Carte screams and runs back to her house. The gargoyle laughs. Then then it flies after the terrified Carte. ... The gang is relaxing in an airplane. "I wish we weren't going to Paris to deal with gargoyles," says Shaggy. "Re roo!" cries Scooby. "Relax guys, Carte is very nice," says Velma. "I hope we get to go shopping," says Daphne. "I hope we get to paint and buy this airplane," says Fred. "Like, we could call it the Mystery Airplane. I hope Lee saved us some ice cream," says Shaggy. "Reah, I rope re rid roo!" agrees Scooby. "Hey guys, I have one last Scooby Snack! Last one to reach it won't get it!" says Velma. She tosses a Scooby Snack. Scooby and Shaggy dart towards it, but a mouse snatches it and eats it up. "Hey!" cries Scooby. "Silly old mouse," says Shaggy. "I'll just make a sandwich." Shaggy puts together a huge sandwich and sticks an olive on top. He is about to eat it when Scooby eats it. The olive lands in Shaggy's hand. "I'll just have to eat this," says Shaggy. Scooby eats the olive as he says this. "Hey!" cries Shaggy. "Re-he-he-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. "We should be landing in Paris any minute now!" says the pilot. The plane lands and the gang walk into the crowded airport. Soon, they are at the front door of Carte's house. Velma knocks. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The door opens; Carte pulls them in, and shuts it. "Good, will you investigate?" asks Carte. "Well... yes Carte," says Velma. "It's good to see you again! But, do you have any enemies, anybody who might be a suspect?" "I don't have any enemies, but I wouldn't say I have any friends. Everybody in Paris seems to ignore me," says Carte. "I doubt they're doing it on purpose," says Velma. "You're right," says Carte. "Sit down and have some coffee." The gang sits down and Carte gives them all coffee cups. Scooby gulps his down and licks his lips, "yum!" "But the people who seem to hate me are Sheriff Carter and Robinson, he lives next door," says Carte. "We'll go talk to them right away," says Fred. "Velma, you take Scooby and Shaggy and go talk to Sheriff Carter. Daphne and I will talk to Robinson." Soon, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy are talking to a short, stocky man. He's wearing a jacket and a hat. He's smoking a pipe. His hair is dark brown and wavy and his mustache is the same color. "Bonjour, I'm Sheriff Carter," says the man. "Are you aware Carte is being attacked by gargoyles?" asks Velma. "I know, but I don't care!" laughs Sheriff Carter. Scooby and Shaggy sneak out. "Let's go get some food!" says Shaggy. "Ro ra Croissant Cafe!" says Scooby. "Like, you're a genius Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal," says Shaggy. He and Scooby dart into a cafe. "Bonjour Monsieur," says a man inside. "I’m Shaggy and this is Scooby," says Shaggy. The man shakes Scooby's hand. "Bonjour Monsieur Scooby," says the man. "Bonjour Monsieur!" laughs Scooby. "Can we get two croissants?" asks Shaggy. "Of course," says the man. Shaggy pays him and the man hands them two croissants. Scooby and Shaggy gobble them up, and then they walk outside. "To the Eiffel Tower!" says Shaggy. The two walk to the Eiffel Tower and a gargoyle leaps towards them. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Run like the wind!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby dart away. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running through the streets of Paris. They come across chocolate croissants. Then the gargoyle comes and they toss them at him, letting them escape. Carte is running from a gargoyle. She tosses a deck of cards at it and escapes. Velma and Daphne are running from a gargoyle. They put a dress and a wig on it and run away. Fred is running from the gargoyle. He escapes, ending the chase scene. ... Fred and Daphne are in front of a tall fat man. He's wearing a green coat, brown pants, and black boots. He has no hair except for a black mustache. "Bonjour, je-suis Robinson," says the man. Daphne whispers to Fred "he said hello, I'm Robinson, and I’m going to ask him if he speaks English." Daphne turns to Robinson and asks "Parlez-vous anglais?" "I certainly do," says Robinson. "Do you know anything about Carte being attacked by gargoyles?" asks Daphne. "They were in her dreams for weeks before she was attacked, I don't know any more," says Robinson. "Okay, thanks for your time," says Daphne. ... Soon, the entire gang and Carte have met up in Carte's house. "The sheriff didn't care about the gargoyle attacks," says Velma. "Like, he was really creepy!" says Shaggy. "Super creepy!" says Scooby. "Robinson was the only person who knew about the gargoyles before they attacked Carte," says Daphne. "She told him about the dreams." "No I didn't, I told Sheriff Carter," explains Carte. "Jinkies, I have this mystery all wrapped up!" says Velma. "We have to get to Sheriff Carter right away." Soon, the gang and Carte are talking to Sheriff Carter. "So you know who's behind the gargoyles attacking Carte," says the sheriff. "Tell me then if you're so clever." "Well, as Carte mentioned, she didn't have any friends, nobody seemed to like her in Paris. And second of all, nobody would go near the Eiffel Tower," says Velma. "Get to the point!" says Shaggy. "Yes, you see, the only thing I can think of is everybody that lives in Paris except Carte. Nobody would go near the Eiffel Tower because people took turns getting on the gargoyle costumes by the tower. Nobody wanted to get seen with a person putting on a gargoyle costume," says Velma. "So sheriff, is it true, am I right?" The sheriff says "well I'm impressed. You got it right. But I'll never admit it and nobody will go to jail for it. You can't do anything about it. We wanted Carte out of Paris." Soon, the gang and Carte are flying an airplane back to Coolsville. "It would have been hard to arrest everybody who lives in Paris anyway," says Carte. "Move to Coolsville where you'll have friends!" says Velma. "I've never heard a better idea!" says Carte. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Gargoyles Suspects Culprits Locations *France Notes/trivia *Carte means Card in French. *This is Carte's first appearance. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 1: Overheat *The Best of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road Season One